The Merchling
by TheFallenWren
Summary: Wylan Van Eck wakes up one morning and is invited by his father to meet some associates he has never met before, but recognizes from the strange dream of a heist at the Fjerdan Ice Court. Confused and suddenly questioning reality, Wylan must figure out what has happened. (Chapters 1-4 revised.) (A/N: Forgive me, I post very slowly.
1. Chapter 1: A Dream and a Letter

Wylan woke from his sleep. It was all a dream. He vaguely remembered a charming fellow with gloves and a crow's head cane. He recalled a girl referred to as the Wraith, incredibly skilled with her many knives and blades. There was the Grisha and the Fjerdan as well. A Shu scientist's son, with something called _parem_. It seemed surreal. Then, there were the two he recognized in the dream: His father—the corrupt merchant—and Jesper. Wylan turned over in bed to see Jesper Fahey still in a deep sleep.

Wylan could remember how they had met as if it were yesterday. Wylan had decided to join some friends to have a little fun at one of the casinos in West Stave. From the get-go, it was something Jesper and Wylan had in common. Wylan found out Jesper used to go to the university where he was studying at the time, but soon stopped attending after feeling the thrill of chance and risk. It was merely luck that brought them together. "The best hand I could be dealt," Jesper would say. It was as he was losing badly at a table that Wylan, being the awkward and fumbling person he was, ended up tripping with a drink in hand he did not plan to consume anyway. It spilled onto Jesper's back and the glass broke upon impact with the carpeted ground. Jesper impulsively stood up to see what had happened and ended up forfeiting the game to clean up. According to Jesper, Wylan had saved him before he could lose whatever he had left of himself.

After that, Jesper and Wylan kept on bumping into each other purely out of coincidence (or so Jesper had admitted). They became better acquainted over time and before either of them realized what feelings had risen, Jesper found his way out of the casinos in hopes of meeting the curly redheaded boy with freckles and Wylan was searching for the Zemeni everywhere he went. The day Wylan lost a bet and was tailored by a Grisha to look like a Shu boy was when Jesper became so upset that he didn't even think before admitting how much he liked his stupid face.

It was a long road that got them to where they were now, and Wylan wasn't willing to trade any of it. Thinking back to his dream, the circumstances between the two were similar. However, there was more adventure to it.

Wylan recognized none of the other people from his dream, but did recall the Shu boy looking the way Wylan had on that crazy day. His father was very similar to the real counterpart. A merchant driven by money who hated his son. Wylan had been beaten countless times by his father that it all blurred together by now. He was able to convince Jan Van Eck to send him to the university so that he could escape. It has been a long time since they last spoke or saw one another, but it wasn't a big concern. In fact, it was more of a relief to Wylan.

Jesper began to stir, rustling the blankets around him. Wylan closed his eyes so he wouldn't be caught staring at Jesper. Pretending to wake up along with him, Wylan stretched and wearily said "Good morning".

"I know you were awake, merchling," Jesper replied with muddled words, his eyes still closed.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I sensed you staring at me."

"That isn't very sound evidence," Wylan said in his own defense.

"So says the merchling with his great education."

Wylan got up in slight frustration. "I'm going downstairs," He declared.

"I wish you well."

Wylan rolled his eyes at the lazy reply but could not help the smile seeping through as he put on his boots and buttoned up a large coat.

Jesper and Wylan resided in an apartment above a small shop designed to attract tourists and steal their money. It wasn't perfect, but it was quaint and comfortable for the two. Wylan had asked if they should move to somewhere more agreeable, but Jesper insisted Ketterdam was the most agreeable place he could possibly be. So they stayed.

Wylan grabbed the mail waiting to be opened since the day before and brought it back to the flat. He could remember his inability to read in the dream, which was somewhat accurate. Wylan was always told he was a slow reader, especially by his father. The judgmental man was always difficult to please and Wylan hated him partially for that.

Once safely back inside, he sifted through the few envelopes, not expecting anything new. Then, he stopped.

Jesper, who was currently fixing breakfast (waffles they saved after eating out the night before), noticed the sudden change in Wylan's demeanor. "What do you have there?"

Wylan took a moment to reply, reading the name of the sender repeatedly, to make sure he wasn't mistaken. "My father."

"That worthless merchant? He sent you a letter?"

Wylan ripped open the envelope and pulled out the fine parchment that had Jan Van Eck's writing in black ink. He read the brief contents carefully with confusion in mind. Jesper came and leaned over his shoulder to read the curious letter. Wylan hoped it was a mistake, but there was no denying the print:

Wylan—

Come home. I'd like to speak with you.

The brief letter was ended with his father's elaborate signature.

Jesper scoffed as he went back to the waffles. "Do these rich people have any manners?"

"Do you think this is serious?" Wylan asked, disregarding Jesper's reaction.

"Does it matter? I'm sure it's nothing. I bet if you ignore it, nothing will come of it."

"But what if he means it?"

"Why would he send you a letter like that? For saints' sake, didn't you say he hates you?"

"I'm not sure, Jesper. If it were nothing, why would he waste the effort in sending this?" Wylan waved the letter in the air, waiting for a reply that did not come.

Jesper pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what to say next.

"So when will we go?" Jesper finally asked after putting the heated waffles on two plates.

"You're going too?"

"Might as well. Let me see what this son of a bitch is like. May even be entertaining."

"How does this afternoon sound?"

Jesper looked to Wylan, realizing the set look he had in his eyes. Jesper always thought little of Wylan, but he knew just how capable the innocent looking merchling was. With a single nod, he agreed to setting out to meet Jan Van Eck with Wylan this afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Merchants

Wylan stood in front of the large mansion that his father and his far too young wife, Alys, resided in. It wasn't as welcoming as it once was when his mother was alive. Marya had livened every day they spent together. Her mere presence would bring them joy.

When she died, Van Eck took it terribly. To Wylan's dismay, the pain was honed into anger towards his son. No matter what Wylan did, it was never good enough.

"He's probably just upset to see you all the time because you remind him of her," Jesper said when Wylan brought up his family in conversation once.

"I wish that were the case. But I look like him. Just a weaker version."

"Not weak. Kind and good. Which is how you seem to describe your mother."

Now, the two hesitated before the grand entrance without a sound. It was beyond intimidating. If Wylan looked away, he feared the door might swallow him whole. It was foolish, but he figured it couldn't be far from the truth, considering what awaited inside.

"What's that pretentious bastard to you anyway? Whatever he wants to see you about can't possibly be that bad."

"Since you're asking, that so-called 'bastard' is my father and there is a possibility he wants me home so that he can kill me."

Jesper went closer to ring the doorbell with a smug smile on his face. "If he wanted to kill you, I'm sure he would've hired a guy."

Wylan returned a slight grin. Behind those confident eyes matched with that charming smile and untroubled swagger, Jesper was nothing but a boy living in hiding. He was a coward who wanted to seem brave, which made him reckless. Wylan knew it was what made Jesper Fahey so dangerous, but there was no denying how much comfort it brought seeing that assured gait.

Before Wylan could lose his courage and dart back home, the door opened into the great manor, revealing a lavish atrium inside. The man holding the door greeted the two who kept their composure as they entered in a silent panic. The awkward man in his servant uniform closed the door behind them before leading the guests into a parlor where Jan Van Eck waited with a small group of seemingly wealthy individuals.

Their dress was far more formal than what you would've seen around the dirtier streets of Ketterdam. You could say it was somewhere between what one would wear to a dinner party and what they'd choose for a business meeting, which Wylan supposed was rather appropriate. Comparing their choice of apparel to his and Jesper's, he suddenly felt rather exposed and uncomfortable in his casual-wear, as if he chose to come in nothing at all.

"Wylan, you're just in time to meet our guests," Van Eck was first to speak. He smiled and spoke more cheerfully than usual with a drink in his hand.

Wylan would've taken more time to nitpick his father's odd behavior, but he was taken aback by the faces that turned to see the son of their business associate. Four faces that immediately brought flashes of memories to his mind. _Part of my dream_.

The young man, not much older than Wylan closest to Jan Van Eck, stood tall in a perfectly tailored grey suit. His hands were in black leather gloves and held a cane with a crow's head. Upon his lapel sat a small pin of a crow to match it. He smiled and spoke first.

"Pleased to meet you." His voice came in an unexpectedly deep rasp that somehow had a smooth quality to it as well.

"I expected him to be taller." A Ravkan girl with long brown hair spoke next. She wore a simple blue dress that left her arms and back exposed and swept the ground lightly.

"What is with Ravkan's and their manners?" The Fjerdan said right after. He stood closest to Wylan and next to the Ravkan.

"I'd like to apologize on their behalf. They've been rather difficult together." Wylan turned his head to the last guest who stood in a black dress with her back against the wall. She was clearly Suli from her radiant dark skin and black hair tied in a side braid. As she came closer to the rest of the group, she seemed to walk on air and make no sound despite the heels she wore. "It's nice to meet you, Wylan." She smiled kindly.

"Yes. Um…" Wylan wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't help but believe he was dreaming again. How was this possible? He must've looked like a fool with confusion across his face, for his father spoke up.

"Say something, son." It was weird hearing those words from Van Eck.

"Yes," Wylan repeated, trying to collect himself. "Nice to meet you all. Um… This is Jesper Fahey," he said, gesturing to Jesper who stood a little behind his right.

"How do you do?" He greeted them with a small nod of his head, unsure of what to do as he attempted to assess the situation.

"This is Mr. Kaz Brekker, Miss Nina Zenik, Mr. Helvar over there, and that is Inej Ghafa," Van Eck stated, introducing the company in order of who spoke.

 _Their names_. Wylan could not help but feel a chill down his spine as he looked to each one of them.

"These are my new business associates," Van Eck informed his son. "I'll be working with them for a while. I would also like you to get to know them. They seemed rather interested in meeting you."

"I felt it was something notable," Kaz Brekker stated. "When I heard your father had a son who was not in the business, it struck me as an oddity. And I must say that you may pose as a valuable asset for me in the future."

"Mr. Brekker is a man of business. Every acquaintance he makes is a well-considered gamble for guaranteed profit and safety," Ms. Ghafa noted. "A bright, up-and-coming merchant of Ketterdam, as many have been discussing, but also dangerous. Then again, who isn't in a business as sensitive as money?"

A dark pit had formed in Wylan's stomach as he gave her a slight chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

"Excuse me, Mr. Van Eck." Everyone in the room turned to see the man who greeted the guests at the door standing just behind Wylan and Jesper. "Lunch is ready."

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Jan Van Eck met the remark with the odd pleasantry he somehow managed to maintain. "Shall we?" He held out his free hand towards the doorway.

While the young merchants were beginning to make their way to the dining room, Wylan was heavily considering bolting out the door and taking Jesper with him. Unfortunately, his weak knees and heavy feet seemed to prefer immobility.

"And, Wylan." His father stood right in front of him as he spoke. "I would appreciate if you could stay and join us. Though I did not anticipate you to bring a guest, I'm sure there would be no trouble at all providing him with a place. It would be rude to refuse."

If anyone else heard the way Jan Van Eck spoke to his son, it would seem he was a loving father, filled with kindness. But Wylan could hear the condescension. The threat that lined every seemingly generous offer. The contempt this man felt towards Jesper who was, in his eyes, too simple-minded to understand what was going on.

"I guess it wouldn't be right to leave so abruptly." Wylan surprised himself as he heard the underlying resentment in his own words.

Jesper, who stood close to Wylan, felt slightly unnerved by this interaction. He could tell there was something going on between the two. This was the first time Jesper met Wylan's father, and if he hadn't heard Wylan rant about him as many times as he did, he wouldn't have figured anything wrong. Jan Van Eck was truly charismatic (almost as much as he was).

Wylan finally had enough strength to make his way into the dining room across the hall. It was just as he remembered: the long table surrounded by chairs in the middle of the well-lit room. Everything was a nice cream color, trimmed with gold.

The head of the table remained open for Van Eck, with two chairs at the opposite end remaining for Jesper and Wylan to sit across from each other. Nina and Matthias, who had been forced to sit next to each other, were having a hushed argument about something as the three entered, quieting only to give them acknowledgement. Across from them was Kaz and Inej, both silent with sullen expressions. They were likely waiting for the business amongst them to begin.

Wylan took the seat beside Nina, leaving Jesper to sit next to Inej. From the moment Van Eck took his seat, food began to come in on silver platters, lined in front of the seven. The food was overly decadent and pretty much unrecognizable from the way it was arranged and coated in sauces and herbs.

"Is Alys away?" Wylan asked, being the first to interrupt the intense silence.

"For a little while. She'll be back by evening. I didn't expect you to take any interest in her whereabouts though."

 _I was just wondering if she left you, realizing what a heartless and conniving bastard you are. Then again, she isn't very smart if I recall anything of her._ Wylan stuffed his mouth with something that may have been a bird before it became another decoration piece in the room in order to not say something he would regret.

When there was no reply, Kaz decided to change the conversation. "I believe it best to start discussing what we all gathered for, Van Eck. Business like ours _does_ require some time to discuss and organize, after all."

"I don't think it would take as long if you were truly competent," Matthias jeered.

"Look who has no manners now," Nina muttered as she took a small bite of her food.

"And how is your reputation, Miss Zenick?" Matthias challenged the girl with perfect green eyes and brown hair.

"Greater than yours, I can say that much."

"Mr. Brekker has a point," Van Eck interrupted the looming argument.

"What is this 'business' you keep talking about?" Jesper asked, receiving rather amused looks.

"The business is a deal. The merging of assets and companies on a project we plan to oversee that might just benefit a lot of people." Inej gave a half-interested answer while she cut the meat on her plate with a little too much enthusiasm. It reminded Wylan of the girl in his dreams who could wield daggers beautifully with all of her being.

"People, being those like you," Wylan added.

"And perhaps those like your friend." Kaz mentioned, glancing over Inej at Jesper who was prodding his food.

"So I guess that would include me, considering Jesper and I are of similar standings."

"I beg to differ. As much as you don't seem fit to be a part of our circles, it's clear that you are one of us. Your father here is a powerful man. His blood runs in your veins. It's rather clear to me that this is something very much in your favor and requires some of your involvement, Wylan. I would appreciate it if you could consider this."

Wylan watched Kaz carefully. He had the face of a child, his smile rather genuine. His words interested the merchling who felt more and more confused by the second. Wylan needed to get out of there. But he wanted to stay. He needed to figure out who these people were. What this deal was. Why he was involved. And more importantly, why he dreamt of them before he had even met them.


	4. Chapter 4: Kaz Brekker

Lunch was over. The conversation of business was mingled with small talk that neared a rather hostile affair. Wylan knew that this was rather common. Business was never meant to be pleasant. It was merely maintained to keep power in the hands of the wealthy merchants and politicians such as his father.

In Wylan's dream, he recalled Nina and Matthias were closer than they appeared to be in reality. But then again, he also recognized the small glances they kept taking to look at the other when they were paying no attention. Maybe it was due to the unsavory feud between their people and ideals that led to such looks, but then again, the expressions upon their faces couldn't exactly constitute a glare.

Through and through, Kaz was attempting to play the peacemaker of the group. He was extremely well-mannered and groomed, contradicting the dark look in his eyes that suggested a hidden past as peculiar as the one he hid from everyone in the dream. Moreover, his attempt at professionalism was slightly flawed when it came to the way he approached anything Inej would say. He was more careful with his words around her. It was something Wylan was sure everyone noticed except for she herself who continued to question terms and arrangements that were roughly discussed before today.

As Wylan reflected on all these things, he was walking down a familiar hallway that housed paintings and vases from places he could not recall. As he examined each artifact, he determined that it all seemed more of a gallery in a museum than a home, really. It was partially why Wylan never appreciated living there. He preferred the tiny apartment he shared with Jesper that had leaks and cracks. It had character.

"So, what did you think?" Wylan looked to his left from where the voice came when he was staring at a painting of the Fjerdan Ice Court. It was similar to the one he mapped out. _This must have been where I got the idea from_.

"Of the deal?"

"What else?" Kaz walked over to where Wylan stood and stared at the same painting.

"It's risky."

"You haven't even heard the bulk of it."

"Do I need to?"

Kaz turned to Wylan with a stern expression that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It was frightening to consider being an enemy to this young merchant with the crow cane in his hand.

"There's a reason why you're here, and it isn't because your father decided to put aside your differences to make amends. I know your circumstances and because of them, I decided you might be a valuable asset."

"From what I could tell, you are all deciding to even out the playing field of all large military forces to the betterment of your greedy merchant pockets. Your ownership of most of the ports in Ketterdam, the investments my father makes in valuable resources, Inej's connections through several banking companies, and Nina's pull over Grisha along with Matthias' leadership over the druskel make it seem like a viable plan despite the discrepancies."

"So you were listening to the conversation."

"Wasn't I meant to?"

"What if I told you that's only a fraction of what is really going on?"

"I'd say you'll be attempting an invocation of war."

"Only, perhaps, with Jan Van Eck."

Wylan suddenly became very intrigued, but also worried. Whatever this boy was attempting, it couldn't be good. He was afraid to ask what this plan was, but he craved an answer. A war against Van Eck. Was it possible for such young merchants to attempt to take down such a big corporation and succeed? Was this truly what Kaz Brekker was suggesting?

"Your father is corrupt."

"What merchant isn't?"

"Our methods may be unruly and not very pleasing to the common man, but it is honest work amongst those of us who understand what we are betting. Unfortunately, Van Eck likes to take things a step further. I believe he's angered more than a handful of merchants who are as honest as they can be for our line of work."

"So where do I come into this?"

"The plan is still the same, all in all. But we'll be exposing Van Eck in the process and obtaining his assets, all of which, will be going to you."

"What do you mean?"

"None of the rest of us see much use in your father's business, aside from the fact that it makes many rich people happy. His trade keeps a lot of money flowing. To benefit the rest of us, we need to make sure it stays that way, but he's not getting more than his penny's worth. It's an unfair advantage Van Eck has."

"Why do you care?"

"We need that money flowing, not being pocketed along the way. He's damaging other businesses that are necessary to keep everything afloat. Believe it or not, merchants like us are necessary to the world economy."

"I don't deny that. But I do disagree with many of your methods."

"Greed bows down to me, Wylan. Remember that."

"And if I refuse to cooperate in your scheme?" Wylan asked as Kaz began to walk away, the muted thud of his cane on the carpet floor placing emphasis on the power he had in the room that Wylan wished to deny.

"It's a matter of whether you want to see your mother again or not."

"My mother's dead." Wylan always hated saying those words.

Without turning around, Kaz spoke in the gravelly voice that sent chills down Wylan's spine. _Alluring and unnerving_. "It'd be nice for you to invest in some locks on your window. It helps keep the demons out at night. I don't believe any man who owns a home is too poor for a latch."

And with that, Kaz wandered off to where ever the rest were likely lounging in the security of the Van Eck household.


End file.
